This invention relates to hose produced by the superposition of polymeric layers and reinforcement, adhered together as an integral laminate.
There are a number of applications in which a hose must have sufficient body to resist crushing, kinking or stretching. For example, mine water hose and sewer cleaner hose must meet these criteria. In the past this has been accomplished by selecting the tube and/or cover stock to have sufficient modulus to provide the stiffness needed for the particular application. Certain thermoplastic stocks have been used in this respect, such as the relatively expensive Hytrel (trademark).
It is a primary object of this invention to produce hose highly resistant to deformation, using relatively inexpensive stocks which are formed of fairly soft or flexible materials which heretofore have not qualified for such use.
Representative of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,478,939 (Pape) and 3,988,189 (Sullivan).